Un impulso hacia el éxtasis
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Sasuke, Dios de los muertos, era un personaje temible para aquellos que aún vivían. Para muchos, simplemente decir su nombre ya era espantoso. Temido y odiado, Sasuke personificaba la inexorable finalidad de la muerte. Sin embargo, no era un Dios malvado pues aunque severo, cruel y despiadado, era justo. Y como cualquier mortal había sucumbido ante una mujer que lo cambiaría todo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

He llegado con una nueva historia, la cual se basa en la mitología Griega, hace unos días comencé a leer sobre este tema y llamó mucho mi atención el mito entre Hades y Perséfone. Me informé de diferentes fuentes hasta que comencé a imaginar mi propia adaptación respecto al mito. Si bien, la historia tiene parte de conocimiento general en base a los Dioses del Olimpo, quise adaptarla con mi pareja favorita como protagonistas y obviamente darle vida a esto de una manera diferente, en ciertos aspectos, a como leí.

En cuanto a la duración de la historia, será un **two shots** , esto debido a que no quise extenderla mucho, ya que tengo otras historias por terminar, pero mi mente siempre imagina algo nuevo y bueno, aquí hay una de ellas.

Espero que les sea de su agrado y disfruten la historia tanto como yo cuando la escribí.

 _ *** Ojalá y, como recomendación, saber lo que dice el mito entre Hades y Perséfone para entender un poco más la historia.**_

Por ahora... **¡A leer!** :D

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 **Un impulso hacia el éxtasis**

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

Se unieron los tres hermanos: Madara, Itachi y Sasuke contra su padre Indra y los titanes. Madara también llamó en su ayuda a los cíclopes, quienes tenían una fragua en el centro de la tierra, donde trabajaban los metales, custodiados por tres enormes gigantes. Si le ayudaban a derrotar a los titanes, al finalizar la guerra, los recompensarían librándolos de su prisión subterránea.

Los cíclopes y los gigantes aceptaron, se armaron y salieron a la superficie de la tierra. Los dos ejércitos enemigos lucharon furiosamente, mezclándose entre una tempestad de piedras, lanzas, flechas y saetas, saliendo vencedores los cíclopes.

Terminadas estas grandes guerras los tres hermanos se repartieron las diferentes regiones del Cosmos, a Sasuke le correspondió reinar en las entrañas de la tierra, dios de los funerales y la muerte. A Itachi, le correspondió reinar sobre el mar y todas sus criaturas, y a Madara el dominio del cielo. Desterraron a los titanes y establecieron su morada en la cima del Monte Olimpo.

.

.

 _ **Años después.**_

Desde su trono de marfil, Madara gobernaba cómodamente en las alturas, seguido por su concejo de Dioses compuesto por seis mujeres y seis hombres, entre ellos, su hermano Itachi; Naruto, dios del sol; Obito, dios de la guerra; Kiba, el mensajero; Kakashi, dios del fuego; Hera, esposa de Madara; Kaguya, diosa de la sabiduría e hija de Madara; Ino, diosa del amor y la belleza; Mebuki, diosa de la tierra y la agricultura; Temari, diosa de los bosques y la caza, y por último Hinata, diosa del hogar doméstico y el fuego sagrado.

Mientras ellos vivían en un palacio en lo alto del Olimpo, la realidad para el mayor de los hermanos era muy diferente que el resto de ellos.

Su reino estaba en lo más profundo de la tierra, en un lugar lúgubre donde muy pocos se atrevían a cruzar. Sasuke poseía sus dominios en el inframundo el cual se dividía en el Infierno y los Campos Elíseos, un lugar sagrado donde las almas inmortales de los hombres y mujeres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y siempre floridos, bajo el sol; un escenario muy distinto a lo que es el Tártaro donde los condenados sufrían eternos tormentos de desdicha y soledad.

Sasuke siempre tuvo algo de resentimiento con su hermano Madara debido a la larga tarea que era dominar las profundidades del Inframundo y lidiar con almas en pena. No era agradable ser el Dios más aborrecido y temido por los mortales, mucho menos de que lo consideraran un adefesio por el solo hecho de vivir bajo tierra.

Ningún alma pronunciaba su nombre como lo hacían con sus hermanos, los cuales eran queridos y adorados por muchos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda calumnia terrenal sobre su aspecto y el desolador paisaje de sus dominios, se sentía cómodo implementando justicia ante aquellos que la merecen como también recompensando a otros.

Pero la larga tarea no era fácil y mucho menos daba tregua; debido a las guerras o las enfermedades la muerte de los mortales era un trabajo abrumador para alguien que dominaba el Inframundo sin ayuda como lo hacían sus hermanos en finos palacios, rodeado de aduladores y familia propia.

No era extraño que Madara tuviera más hijos que cualquier Dios debido a lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres y por su gran encanto y poder. Algo que Sasuke siempre encontró fascinante debido a la facilidad con que las Diosas y mortales caían bajo sus encantos.

Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en su trono de acero cubierto por un fulgor cárdeno como si de un extraño fuego se tratase. Meditó sus posibilidades de éxito si quisiera hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero al ver aquel casco que le regalaron los cíclopes en aquella guerra notó lo ridícula que era aquella reflexión ¿Quién querría a un dios tenebroso con singular yelmo? Eso aterreraría al mortal más fuerte.

\- ¿En qué piensas, hermano? - preguntó Itachi detrás de él - ¿Te he sorprendido? - sonrió.

\- Sabes que un Dios puede sorprenderse muy pocas veces, sabía que vendrías y permití tu paso a mi morada - contestó Sasuke escuetamente.

\- Es algo lúgubre, no te mentiré - Itachi se puso frente a él observando el lugar.

\- Lo es... ¿A qué vienes?

\- Madara hará una celebración en el Olimpo, quiero que estés ahí - Itachi le brindó una cálida sonrisa a lo que Sasuke sonrió, pero con ironía - ¿Qué?

\- Jamás me han considerado a sus "reuniones", ¿por qué lo harían en una festividad? Simplemente no tiene sentido - Sasuke apoyó su codo en el respaldo del trono y observó la reacción de su hermano.

\- Solo ve, te haría bien algo de distracción de esto - Itachi miró a lo lejos como vagaban las almas en pena - Es algo triste.

\- Sí, cuando no estás acostumbrado - Sasuke se levantó del trono y se puso a su lado a observar - La gran mayoría de esas almas ha muerto en tus dominios, hermano - dijo Sasuke.

\- Lamento oír eso - Itachi suspiró - ¿Y bien, vendrás?

\- Trabajo más que ustedes dos, no puedo.

\- Oh, vamos, tan solo unos minutos - insistió Itachi.

\- Bien, si eso te hace callar de una vez - manifestó de mala gana y ambos partieron juntos al Olimpo.

No era de extrañarse por qué no disfrutaba de aquellos placeres como los demás Dioses, a Sasuke lo veían como un Dios mordaz, mesurado, formidable y temido. No era de compartir con otros, a excepción con sus hermanos, debido a que el resto lo juzgaba por su comportamiento.

\- Ah, ahí está mi hermano favorito - exclamó Madara abrazando a Sasuke mientras que él solo quedó con sus brazos inmóviles.

\- Te ves bien - expresó Sasuke al ver todo el lujo que Madara disfrutaba.

\- Sí - musitó orgulloso - ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Inframundo? - Sasuke le dirigió una mirada impetuosa ante tal pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Veo muertos cada día sin descanso alguno... ¿Cómo crees que se siente eso? - preguntó con voz cáustico.

\- No hace falta ser sarcástico, Sasuke - Naruto apareció, golpeando suavemente a Sasuke en su espalda - A este engreído le encanta espantar a los demás, incluso a su hermano - sonrió.

Madara rió casi sin ganas. Era tolerable con las palabras pendencieras de su hermano, pero no era de aquellos que se quedaban en silencio cuando deseaban mofarse de él.

\- Deberías venir más seguido, hermano, algo de luz no te haría mal - se burló Madara ante su palidez.

\- Y tu deberías pasar unos días abajo, te ayudaría a saber lo que es trabajar como cualquier Dios - contraatacó Sasuke.

\- Buena jugada, hermano - comentó Itachi al verlos molestarse.

\- Como sea - manifestó Madara indiferente - Ven, comamos algo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke a medida que avanzaba por los anchos pasillos del palacio podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás respecto a sus hazañas y su aspecto austero, pero aquello hace mucho dejó de importarle. Simplemente trataba de disfrutar la sensación de poder y respeto entre sus pares.

\- Oye, idiota, ¿haz pensando en tener una acompañante? - le preguntó Naruto mientras le pasaba una copa de vino.

\- No - respondió Sasuke sin pensarlo.

\- Yo he estado observando a la diosa Hinata, es una mujer muy bonita - comentó algo ilusionado.

\- Ella está fuera de tu alcance - se burló.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué te refieres? - chilló indignado - Tan solo me dices eso porque sabes que no puedes tener a nadie.

\- Hmph... ¿Eso crees? - expresó divertido, tomándolo casi como un reto.

\- Así es - afirmó, bebiendo de su copa.

\- Mírense ustedes - comentó Madara - Luz y oscuridad - rió - Son dioses muy opuestos y aún así logran entenderse - dicho esto se marchó hacia su esposa.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué quieren que venga a sus estúpidas reuniones - masculló Sasuke a Naruto.

\- Ha bebido de más estos últimos días - comentó Naruto en voz baja - Hace unas semanas se enteró que hay otro semi dios en el mundo terrenal - murmuró - Hera parecía una furia cuando se enteró, aunque luego lo perdonó.

\- Es incontrolable, debería meditar en lo que hace - dijo Sasuke bebiendo de su copa - Bien, creo que eso es todo.

\- No te vayas, aún es muy temprano - Naruto lo observó algo confundido ante su repentina partida cuando notó que unas Diosas no dejaban de hacer comentarios sobre él, por lo que sospechó que algo que escuchó lo molestó más de lo normal.

\- El Inframundo no descansa, Naruto, debo regresar - Sasuke partió de inmediato - Nos volveremos a ver.

\- Así es - sonrió Naruto.

Si los propios Dioses del Olimpo juzgaban su aspecto, los mortales imaginaban su imagen como un Dios severo, sentado en un trono de ébano cubierto por espectrales decoraciones, de facciones toscas con una larga y espesa barba junto a un casco negro que cubría gran parte de su rostro debido a su repugnante aspecto.

Sonrió ante la banal imaginación de los humanos por su fisonomía, si bien pensaba en esto de vez en cuando no era algo que lo carcomía, pues bien sabía que él no era como todo el mundo decía.

Sasuke recorrió su morada junto a su fiel Cerbero, un perro enorme y formidable de tres cabezas, el cual hace pocos años fue domesticado por uno de los hijos de su hermano Madara, la bestia aseguraba que los muertos no salieran y que los vivos no pudieran entrar.

\- Bien, creo que la vigilia diaria ha terminado por ahora. Ve a resguardar las puertas del Inframundo - pronunció de forma seria.

La bestia miró a su amo y se dirigió a paso firme al lugar que le correspondía custodiar.

Sasuke volvió a su trono, hizo a un lado su arma y miró hacia el espejo que tenía incrustado en uno de sus muros, el cual estaba cubierto por una manta negra debido a que así le impedía distraerse de sus quehaceres.

\- Tan solo será un vistazo - pronunció para sí mismo y se levantó para desprender la tela, dejándola caer.

De esta forma podía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la tierra sin necesidad de viajar a la superficie, gracias a este artefacto veía todo y era consiente de cada acontecimiento en la vida de los vivos.

Sin embargo, verlo todo esta vez no fue suficiente para él, necesitaba algo diferente, algo refrescante, por lo que se animó a disfrutar, aunque fuese una vez, los placeres mundanos de la tierra.

Cubrió nuevamente aquel espejo y tomó su capa negra y arma para aventurarse a la superficie.

Debido a que sus dominios se mantenían seguros gracias a su fiel acompañante no le dio mucha importancia escaparse una hora o dos para adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque.

El sonido del viento y las aves eran melodías que poco y nada recordaba, miró hacia arriba y sintió los leves rayos del sol posarse en su rostro. Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba su destino hasta que escuchó voces muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Pertenecían a mujeres jóvenes, pero no eran cualquier mujer, sino Ninfas.

Ninfas hermosas que danzaban alrededor de las flores más finas y coloridas en medio de un basto valle en el centro del monte.

Sasuke observó de lejos y con precaución, no deseaba ser visto por ellas e interrumpir tal bello escenario que deleitaban sus ojos. Él era Dios del Inframundo, pero seguía siendo hombre. Ser una deidad no le impediría disfrutar del cuerpo femenino.

\- ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? - una voz muy familiar hizo que de inmediato apretara su dentadura - Las Ninfas son doncellas muy bellas para ti, Sasuke - pronunció Naruto con voz burlona.

\- No molestes ahora, perdedor - masculló irritado.

\- No lo hago, estas en gran parte de mis dominios, eres tu él que no debería estar merodeando el bosque en pleno día de sol.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - lo miró desafiante - ¿Aislarme hasta morir? - Naruto rió sin poder evitarlo.

\- No sabía que eras gracioso; morir... como si pudiéramos - reía a carcajadas.

\- Basta idiota, te escucharán - Sasuke colocó una mano para detener la fuerte risa de su compañero.

\- Bien, está bien... ya me calmé - Naruto se sentó junto a él y admiró a las bellas Ninfas haciendo su trabajo.

Naruto poseía una dorada armadura, la cual brillaba tanto como el sol, de carácter risueño y de ojos azules era uno de los Dioses mas admirados del Olimpo debido a su encanto carismático y buenos modales.

\- Siempre que hago mi trabajo cada día no puedo evitar echar un vistazo a este lugar - comentó Naruto mientras miraba sin descaro a cada Ninfa.

\- Lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto una mujer... ¿Ya olvidaste a Hinata? - le recordó Sasuke.

\- No, pero las Ninfas tienen un encanto inigualable, son únicas, poseedoras de una belleza que encantaría a cualquiera, incluso a ti - lo codeó para molestarlo.

\- Por favor... - rezongó.

Cada Ninfa era diferente, algunas poseían una belleza estrafalaria con adornos extraños en su cabellera mientras que otras eran más tímidas y reservadas. La coloración de sus cabellos difería en singulares tonalidades desde el color más común al más inusual.

\- Te dejo, ya es hora de que marche al Olimpo, la noche se acerca - Naruto se levantó y tocó dos veces el hombro de Sasuke en forma de despedida - No espantes a las chicas - sonrió zorrunamente y desapareció.

\- ¡Sakura! - una de las Ninfas llamó a su compañera - Ayúdame en este lado del arroyo. Las flores lucen algo marchitas.

" _Sakura, que clase de nombre es ese"_ Pensó a sus adentros.

\- ¡Enseguida!

Sasuke no pudo evitar quedar anonadado con la peculiar belleza de dicha Ninfa, sus ojos verdes resaltaban ante aquella piel blanca y tersa como el algodón. Su cabello rosa lucía sedoso y brillante con cada rayo de luz que tocaba su coronilla. Sin mencionar aquel verde y señido vestido que resaltaba su rostro y silueta. Parecía una diosa en comparación a las demás.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a idear un plan, uno del cual no se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, pero sabía que aquella muchacha debía ser parte de él a como de lugar y así evitarle un final que pocos sabían que tendría.

\- Pronto llegará la noche, Sakura, debemos apresurarnos - comentó Rin, recolectando más flores para reponer a las orillas del valle.

\- Lo sé, solo que deseo que todo se vea perfecto.

\- Tu madre, Mebuki, te enseñó bien - sonrió Rin admiraba ante el meticuloso trabajo de Sakura con las flores.

\- Creo que hemos terminado, ya está atardeciendo, debemos encontrar refugio, chicas - pronunció Ten-Ten.

\- Vamos, Sakura, ya habrá tiempo mañana para continuar con el resto.

\- Adelántense, terminaré con estas para que luzcan como nuevas, no te preocupes, Rin, las alcanzaré luego.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Hacer lo mismo cada día no me importaba, era una dicha para mi estar en el bosque en medio de la naturaleza, cuidando y haciendo que la primavera luzca como un paraíso. Sin embargo, no pude resistirme a la idea de nadar en medio de la laguna que poseía el valle. El sonido de los grillos y la tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar se me hacia casi irresistible no poder hacerlo.

Me deshice de mi vestido sin vergüenza alguna y nadé hasta el centro de la laguna admirada por los tenues destellos de las primeras estrellas asomarse en el cielo. El sol comenzaba a bajar en medio de las colinas y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del agua a medida que avanzaba hasta la orilla.

Como no tenía una manta comencé a quitarme el exceso del agua de mi cuerpo con mis manos, ya el viento haría el resto. Pero algo no iba bien y lo sabía. El silencio ahora era más intenso que antes, miré hacia donde había ido Rin y las demás y no pude escuchar sus voces.

Traté de serenarme mientras estrujaba mi larga cabellera, pero un sonido de una rama quebrarse llamó mi atención y de inmediato me escondí en la maleza más cercana.

\- ¿No se supone que las Ninfas deben irse cuando el último rayo de sol deja las tierras? - era un hombre, rayos... estaba en problemas - Puedo verte y sé que me escuchas.

\- No te tengo miedo, quien quiera que seas - mentí, por dentro me sentía como si fuera de gelatina.

\- Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario y la forma de tus pupilas corrobora lo que digo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate - su voz, a pesar de ser demandante y severa demostraba que se trataba de un hombre joven y de cierta forma su hablar poseía un extraño encanto.

\- Quizás te asustes aún más, Sakura - al escuchar mi nombre con su voz sonó exótico y espeluznante a la vez.

\- Aún así exijo saber quien es el hombre que se atreve a molestarme en medio de la noche - exigí.

\- ¿Hombre? No soy un simple mortal... como tu tampoco eres una simple mujer.

\- No más misterios, te ordeno a que salgas de donde quiera que estés - mi voz sonó litigante a pesar de estar asustada.

\- Hmph... ¿me ordenas? Para ser una Ninfa eres bastante insolente - sentí que ahora su voz cambió como si estuviera mofándose de mi o que el simple hecho de verme tan expuesta le deleitase.

\- ¡Suficiente! Sal para que pueda verte - me levanté y di cinco pasos para tener mejor visión, pero por más que observara era inútil.

\- Primero... ten esto - algo largo y terso cubrió mi cuerpo desnudo y sentí escalofríos al darme cuenta que este hombre ahora estaba detrás de mi.

\- Pero que... - al darme vuelta solo vi la laguna... - Que demon...

\- Yo no diría eso - sentí como su aliento golpeó mi oreja y de inmediato me di la vuelta hasta encontrarme cara a cara con aquel sujeto.

Sus ojos eran negros como una gema obscura, su rostro era blanco como si su piel jamás hubiera sido tocada por el sol, su cabello holgado hasta el cuello era de un tono negro azulado y de facciones tan varoniles como si de un Dios se tratase.

Al sentir mi mirada sobre él su cuerpo se irguió aún más, y podría jurar que superaba el metro ochenta, tal distinción me hicieron sentir menuda y frágil.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - pronuncié casi sin voz.

\- No mucho - tocó mi mentón con una de sus cálidas manos y sus ojos fueron directo a mis labios, de inmediato sentí que el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas - Ocupa mi capa para secarte y luego te ayudaré a volver con tus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué? - dije, boquiabierta.

Cualquiera pensaría que este hombre se aprovecharía de mi. Comencé a verlo con más detención, vestía completamente de negro, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos brazales oscuros y hombreras del mismo tono. Su pecho también estaba acorazado de igual material. Lucía formidable, su espalda ancha hacía verlo aún más dominante.

Físicamente arriesgaría a decir que vencería a quien lo enfrentase. A pesar de que no se viera musculoso podía asegurar que su fuerza no tenía comparación al notar que era de contextura fibrosa por el grosor de sus brazos y piernas.

También poseía un arma tan terrorífica que juraría que con eso me mataría por simple diversión. Aquel cetro era extenso y terminaba en dos puntas, incluso su tamaño sobrepasaba por centímetros la altura de su portador.

En ese momento lo vi a sus ojos y su mirada no mentía, disfrutaba ver como lo observaba, él sabía que me intimidaba.

\- No pensaste mal de mi, ¿o sí? - suspiró casi como si fuera regaño - No importa, sécate, prometo no mirar.

\- Bien... - musité desconfiada.

Esperé a que se diera vuelta y de inmediato sequé mis partes para luego ponerme el vestido, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me sentía torpe ante los tropiezos que daba con cada paso debido a la adrenalina que se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo.

Pude jurar que lo escuché reír, pero aún así no dije comentario alguno para salir de una vez de esto. Por muy guapo que fuera no podía evitar sentirme asustada ante la idea de que algo malo pasara si me descuidaba.

\- Ten... Lamento haberla mojado - él se dio vuelta y sin mirar su capa la tomó de mis manos.

\- No hay que preocuparse de eso, Sakura - sonrió tan rápido que quizás lo haya imaginado, ya que su expresión cambió de inmediato a una más seria - ¿Vez aquel terreno de sauces a metros de aquel gran árbol de frutas? - asentí - En dos metros más, hacia la izquierda, encontrarás a tus hermanas Ninfas.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no te conozco? - lo miré a los ojos y estos brillaron con malicia.

\- Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo, Sakura - y como si de una aparición se tratase su figura se desvaneció en medio del bosque.

 **...**

* * *

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron ciertas, Sakura pudo regresar con las demás Ninfas y retomar al día siguientes los trabajos que tanto mantenía ocupada a la joven. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo olvidar aquel encuentro, quedando prendado de aquella inocencia y belleza de aquella particular mujer, que como ninguna otra no dudó en enfrentarse a él, a pesar de que ella desconociera su identidad.

Por lo que al día siguiente pondría en marcha el resto de su plan para hacer de Sakura su consorte.

.

.

Otro día caluroso invadían los bastos campos de Sicilia, las Ninfas hacían su ritual de danzas mientras recolectaban flores cuando la figura de Sasuke apareció a lo lejos, observando cada movimiento de las muchachas hasta dar con la ubicación de Sakura.

Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en su plan, encantó a lo lejos una flor cerca de donde se encontraba la joven; en cuanto la tocase, esta iría de inmediato al Inframundo para no encontrar retorno al reino mortal.

Sasuke encantó la flor de tal forma que fuera resistible no poder tomarla, brillaba más que otras flores y su color era de un violeta hermoso que haría a cualquiera sucumbir en su belleza.

Sakura, al darse cuenta del extraño fulgor, tocó los pétalos hasta que la arrancó de raíz para observarla mejor. En ese momento se produjo una grieta en medio del suelo. La joven trató de zafarse al querer correr, pero todo esfuerzo resultó en vano dado que la tierra la condujo hasta los confines del Inframundo.

Al ver esto, Sasuke esperó su llegada en sus dominios, la vio caer desde lo alto hasta que tocó él suelo.

Se acercó a ella y pudo notar leves magulladuras en su piel, nada del todo grave, sus piernas tenían unos raspones que sanarían con el tiempo. Su pelo largo y rosado ahora estaba desaliñado y con ramas en sus cabellos debido al violento viaje.

Al verla más en detalle, sus brazos y piernas se veían frágiles como la porcelana, sus mejillas resaltaban un delicado color rosáceo y sus labios lucían carnosos y llamativos como una fruta prohibida.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que perdiera un poco la cordura de tan solo imaginar poseerla, era algo extremadamente extraño lo que ella le producía, era nuevo y a la vez alarmante.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - exclamó Sakura mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos. Sasuke tomó distancia y esperó el momento adecuado de presentarse - ¿Qué es este lugar? - se decía así misma al mirar a su alrededor.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sakura.

\- ¿¡Tú!? - pero al momento de asimilar donde estaba se tapó la boca, aterrada - Eres... eres el Dios del Inframundo - dijo con voz temerosa.

\- Así es... - afirmó, con una leve sonrisa - Bienvenida al Tártaro - musitó Sasuke, acercándose lentamente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - sus ojos exclamaban furia, pero su voz pronunciaba respeto y mesura.

\- Porque te he elegido como mi consorte - dijo sin más mientras caminaba en dirección a los Campos Elíseos.

Sakura lo siguió con cautela, aún procesando la información que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡Me opongo rotundamente! - chilló con firmeza.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su larga capa negra, a medida que él avanzaba sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a tener un brillante fulgor rojo. Algo que la hizo estremecer de miedo.

\- Es una lástima que ya no puedas salir entonces. No tienes opción, Sakura.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida.

Sasuke sonrió al ver su aspecto y continuó caminando.

\- Necesito a alguien que me acompañe en este lugar, como ves, es bastante desolador. Sin embargo, el sitio que custodiarás es exactamente el indicado para ti, Sakura - Sasuke pasó de estar frente a ella a situarse a su lado como si de una sombra se tratase - Serás una diosa aquí, la mía - musitó, observando sus labios.

Sasuke tomó de su mano y ambos llegaron a los Campos Elíseos. Sakura quedó sorprendida ante la belleza del lugar.

\- No sabía que el Inframundo tuviera un lugar como este - susurró sorprendida.

\- Es tuyo - le indicó.

\- ¡No, esto va en contra de toda voluntad, quiero regresar a mi mundo, a mi familia! - exclamó Sakura.

\- Hmph... - Sasuke suspiró - No puedo y no lo haré.

\- ¿¡Te atreves a mantenerme como prisionera!?

\- ¿Y tú te atreves a enfrentarte a un Dios? - preguntó con voz ronca y a la vez temible - Sakura, no eres una prisionera, de ahora en adelante eres la reina del Inframundo.

\- No, no... - negaba.

\- Ten, para que limpies tus heridas por el golpe - le entregó un par de vendas y agua - Cerbero te guiará a tus aposentos para que te sientas cómoda. Hablaremos mañana, por el momento, debo atender las almas que llegaron y destinarlas a su lugar de descanso o perdición.

\- Sasuke... - su voz sonó como suplica a lo que este la miró con una expresión más suave.

Él vio que sus ojos verdosos tenían un leve color rojizo al tratar de aguantar sus lágrimas. Verla de esa manera hizo que suavizara un poco su carácter.

\- No me temas, Sakura, jamás te haría daño - dicho esto se alejó entre las sombras.

Sakura resistió el llanto y sintió un vació en su interior. Aún no podía asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía insegura y completamente abandonada junto a un completo extraño, quien ahora resulta ser un Dios y no cualquiera, se trataba de uno de los tres Dioses fundadores.

Su pecho se apretó debido a la agonía que comenzaba a carcomerla, se sintió desesperada y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

\- No, debo serenarme, puedo con esto... soy fuerte - se decía a sí misma.

En medio de la penumbra vio a dos ojos rojos emerger lentamente por uno de los pasillos, luego fueron cuatro pares hasta que se avistaron seis en total. Cerbero hacia su aparición en gloria y majestad, sus pasos fuertes hacían vibrar suavemente el piso.

Sakura quedó inmóvil al ver a la bestia, ahogó un grito en su interior debido a temerario aspecto, de pelaje negro, suave y abundante cuyo tamaño era más grande que el de un oso salvaje. Sus tres cabezas eran similares a las de un lobo con colmillos grandes y afilados.

Cerbero se acercó más a ella mientras Sakura se mantuvo quieta, aguantando la respiración al estar cerca de semejante animal. Escuchó que dos cabezas le gruñeron suavemente, pero la cual parecía liderar comenzó a olfatearla.

Los tres la observaron y ahora sus miradas eran serenas. Sakura quedó sorprendida ante tal cambio, era como si se hubieran sometido a ella o eso parecía.

Cerbero caminó unos metros y al ver que Sakura no lo seguía se detuvo y la observó. Sakura salió de su trance y caminó hacía él, siguiéndolo con cautela. Ahora su viaje había comenzado.

.

.

Tras nueve días y nueve noches de ardua búsqueda por su hija, Mebuki escuchó la desgarradora verdad del paradero de su amada hija por la boca del Dios del Sol, quien había sido testigo de la artimaña del Señor del Inframundo.

Sin pensarlo, Mebuki se dirigió al Olimpo en busca de Madara, quien yacía sentado en su trono.

\- ¡Te exijo inmediatamente que saques a Sakura en este instante, Madara! - demandaba Mebuki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Suficiente, Mebuki! - rugió Madara levantándose de su trono y botó una copa de vidrio al suelo debido al insolente requerimiento de la Diosa de la tierra; dejando a todo a quien observaba aquel escándalo en silencio - Te he dicho que lo arreglaré y muy bien sabes que deberías dejar de insistir.

\- Es mi hija... ¡Mía! - sollozó - Lo que el Dios del Inframundo ha hecho no tiene perdón.

\- Hera - llamó Madara a su esposa y con un gesto le pidió que la confortara - Naruto, acércate - Naruto obedeció, haciendo una leve reverencia en son de respeto para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Madara volvió a sentarse y trató de serenarse ante aquel alboroto - Naruto ¿Es verdad lo que viste aquel día en los Campos de Sicilia?

\- Absolutamente, jamás pensé que haría algo así... pero estoy completamente seguro, tan solo él podría permitir el acceso al Inframundo sin que hubiera consecuencias para los intrusos - dijo Naruto con certeza.

\- Bien... hablaré con él, esto no puede continuar así - Madara se dirigió al borde del Monte Olimpo para observar lo que pasaba en la tierra - Vaya desastre que provocó Mebuki, dejando yermo a la tierra, tanto los seres humanos como los animales morirán de hambre... - se lamentaba al saber que por causa de la ira y la desesperación que le provocó perder a su hija, la Diosa condenó a la tierra con un eterno invierno.

.

.

Un mes había pasado desde que Sasuke raptó de forma impetuosa a Sakura, los días habían pasado más lento que lo normal, la oscuridad y los recintos volcánicos del Inframundo llenaban cada rincón con ecos de lamentos.

Sakura rezaba cada día y noche sin saber exactamente la noción del tiempo, le pedía a los Dioses ayuda para volver con su madre y a su hogar. A pesar de que Sasuke nada le exigía, no podía evitar verlo a la cara debido a lo que cometió contra ella.

Sin embargo, no todo en el Inframundo era oscuridad y lava recorriendo las fosas del Tártaro. Sasuke poseía un castillo como cualquier Dios tendría. Sakura se sorprendió al ver este descubrimiento a medida que exploraba el reino de los muertos.

Pudo apreciar con admiración los detalles sobrios y refinados en cada salón, por supuesto, cada parte de la fortaleza estaba decorada con antorchas para iluminar los pasillos.

Las paredes de mármol bruto era lo que más resaltaba con la iluminación del fuego, a pesar de vivir bajo tierra, Sasuke no poseía un mal gusto en cuanto a decoración se trataba. Los colores granate de ciertas paredes más los detalles en oro y bronce de ciertos objetos combinaban a la perfección con los blancos muros rugosos.

Sakura pasó su mano por ellos, no había tocado nunca el marfil y verlo tan luminosamente blanco sintió curiosidad por su textura.

\- Si lo hubiera pulido sería diferente - Sasuke apareció de repente por el salón principal.

\- Quizás no fuera tu estilo - masculló Sakura sin importancia.

\- ¿Mi estilo? Hmph.

\- Déjame ir - musitó con decisión aunque algo temerosa, no podía ocultar que la figura del Dios del Inframundo le resultaba alarmante.

\- No lo haré, verás... he deseado tener a alguien con quien compartir mi reino y resultó ser que eres la candidata perfecta.

\- Eres un enfermo - Sakura intentó abofetearlo pero Sasuke fue más rápido y detuvo su brazo con agilidad - ¡Suéltame!

\- Eres valiente, lo admito. Posees las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarte a un Dios - Sasuke la acercó sin soltar su brazo, haciendo que Sakura se asustara cada vez más - Quisiste pegarme aún sabiendo que podría destrozarte con un dedo si lo quisiera.

\- No lo harías... - musitó, sin dejar de ver sus ojos negros que lentamente cambiaban a una tonalidad carmesí.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? - sonrió, mirando su boca y luego sus ojos. Su rostro lucía algo perverso como queriendo asustarla.

\- Dices que me elegiste, que soy la candidata perfecta para esto, no desaprovecharías tu oportunidad de tener a alguien como yo para gobernar a tu lado - su quijada estaba tensa, pero sus palabras fueron determinantes.

\- Puedo esperar a otra... no tolero la insubordinación ni mucho menos la impertinencia, Sakura. Dicho esto, puedo matarte si lo deseo - sonrió.

\- Si dices que soy tu consorte no hay tal injuria de lo que me acusas - ella levantó una ceja, ambos estaban tan cerca del otro que estaban a centímetros de tocarse con sus narices - Siendo tu esposa puedo opinar y contradecirte si así lo deseo.

Aquel comentario tan intrépido dejó a Sasuke lleno de dicha, la mujer sabía defenderse con comentarios válidos dignos de alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Sakura era perfecta para estar junto a él y esto lo probaba. No era una Ninfa indefensa que necesitaba protección, ella sabía como cuidarse sola aún sabiendo que podría estar en desventaja ante él.

\- No te confíes, Sakura - soltó su brazo como si de una caricia se tratase - Puedo ser bastante impredecible.

El corazón de Sakura comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, no sabía qué era con exactitud aquella adrenalina que de pronto consumía su ser. Sentía como le hervía la sangre ante su presencia y como esta llegaba hasta posarse en sus mejillas.

Sus manos de inmediato fueron a su cara para impedir que Sasuke viera su nervioso estado cuando él la tocaba. Pero era muy tarde para eso, debido a que él podía ver todas sus reacciones mucho antes de lo que ella supiera.

Debido a que no deseaba verlo más desvió la mirada al suelo y se percató de un pequeño ratón deambulando en los rincones. Sasuke notó que ella quedó casi como una estatua y siguió la mirada de la mujer para ver a donde llegaba.

Sin dudarlo, Sasuke alzó una pierna para aplastar al inquilino cuando Sakura lo detuvo con un grito y se interpuso ante su crueldad.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó escandalizada - ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a un animal indefenso?

\- Es solo un ratón, es infeccioso, incluso para un Dios.

\- Es pequeño y está asustado - Sakura arrancó una tela de su vestido y con ella tomó al roedor.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? - preguntó con aversión.

\- No lo sé... podría llevarlo a la tierra donde en realidad encontraría algo de comida, pero no puedo salir de aquí - su voz poseía un leve tono de causticidad.

\- Ah - suspiró a su difícil carácter. Sasuke se rascó la coronilla, se sintió confundido ante la acción de la mujer y de inmediato pensó en algo para calmarla - Si de verdad te interesa su bienestar... sígueme.

Sakura dudó un poco, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en sus palabras. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había llevado con Cerbero.

\- Ni creas que será alimento de esa cosa - dijo indignada.

\- ¿De verdad me crees un ser tan infame? - suspiró - Estamos ante la única salida para dirigirse a la tierra, libéralo aquí y podrá encontrar la superficie.

\- ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? - desconfió.

\- Puedo ser todo lo que dicen como también puedo sorprenderte, pero ser embustero no es parte de mi naturaleza.

Sakura lo observó con detención, pero no vio engaño en lo que dijo, por lo que tiernamente depositó al ratón en el suelo hasta que este desapareció rápidamente hacia el pasadizo que daba a la superficie.

\- La gran mayoría de la gente los odia y desprecia por lo que son... sé que su existencia significa contaminación y plaga, pero no puedo evitar sentir clemencia por un ser indefenso.

\- Sakura... - Sasuke iba a contradecirle, sin embargo ella no se lo permitió.

\- Sé qué dirás, pero no puedo verlo como tú lo ves. Lo vi como a un igual, atrapado en un lugar del cual no hay salida más que la muerte - suspiró - No es muy diferente a como me siento ahora - sentenció, caminando en dirección a los Campos Elíseos.

Su actitud fue rígida, desgraciadamente, Sasuke, no podía refutar sus palabras; de cierta forma metafórica tenía razón, ella se encuentra rodeada de muerte, pero ella no era ninguna prisionera a pesar de estar atrapada como ella expresó.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Comenzaban a ser días difíciles, a pesar de que ella tuviera todo en el palacio, comida, alojamiento, hospitalidad y dominios propios a los que gobernar, nada de eso le importaba.

Suspiré debido a la frustración, comprender la mente y actitudes de una mujer lucía bastante engorroso. Lo único a que me motivaba a seguir con esto eran aquellos gestos y miradas que me daba.

Mas de una vez logré sorprenderla observándome tras los muros mientras hacía mi trabajo, incluso cuando iba a mis aposentos ella estaba ahí, también sentía su presencia cuando iba por una ducha en una de las cascadas cerca de los Campos Elíseos.

Todo eso debía significar algo, al menos para mi eso equivale a interés hacia a mi.

\- Luces cada vez más pensativo, su alteza - la voz de Karin aparecía cuando menos era necesario escucharla - Debo decir que así resultas ser aún más irresistible.

Karin, un alma pura que vagaba como un espíritu en mi morada, simplemente no la ahuyentaba por el hecho de sentirme algo solitario, pero ahora tenía a Sakura y su presencia me irritaba.

\- ¿No deberías estar en los Campos, Karin? - pregunté.

\- Lo sé... pero no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que tú estabas tan cerca - sus manos rodearon mis hombros.

\- Se cortés, puedes ser un espíritu que aparece cuando quiere pero sigo siendo, a tus ojos, un Dios - musité, sentí que sus dedos comenzaban a tocarme la piel y no pude evitar molestarme aún más.

\- Oh, ¿quién es ella? - mis ojos fueron directo a Sakura, quien apareció con su singular silueta.

Era parte de su rutina caminar por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, aunque me pareció curioso que decidiera aparecerse en el salón real sabiendo que yo estaría aquí.

\- Pues bien, preséntate - no desee ser duro con ella, pero la presencia de Karin combinado con el hecho de que no podía saber qué era lo que ella pensaba de mi, me estaba matando de la intriga y eso conllevaba a efectos secundarios como el hecho de ser un petulante.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura - su voz fue suave y tierna, ¿por qué conmigo eres distante y desafiante?

\- Encantada - vi a Karin acercarse a ella y le sonrió con jovialidad para luego volver a estar a mi lado como si de un cachorro se tratase - Sasuke... no me llevarás a los Campos como de costumbre, he perdido el camino - su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que no pude evitar alejarme, pero al ver a Sakura noté un pequeño cambio en su mirada.

Sus ojos lucían opacos y algo furibundos, pero no iban dirigidos a mi, sino a Karin ¿Serán celos los que percibo en ti, Sakura?

\- ¿Sakura, serías tan amable de guiar a Karin a su lugar de descanso? - quise probarla, sabía que Karin negaría esta petición con uno de sus berrinches.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vendrás conmigo? Eres mi amo en estas tierras, no deberías dejar una tarea como esta a una ayudante - bingo, Karin, eres totalmente predecible. Es una de las tantas razones del por qué jamás me sentí atraído por ti.

\- ¿Ayudante? Para que lo sepas... - por más que deseaba oír a Sakura poner a Karin en su lugar debía continuar con este pequeño juego.

\- Tienes razón, te acompañaré - dije sin más y noté que eso la hizo enojar.

\- ¡Bien! - protestó Sakura, su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva y su mandíbula se apretó notoriamente. Esto me iba a costar después, pero al menos me ayudó a saber algo que no noté antes. Su interés.

No sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba para mí, pero sentía deleite en todo esto, ver su repentino cambio de ánimo en cuanto a los gestos y postura que tomaba Karin junto a mi era un espectáculo digno de ver una y otra vez. Incluso hasta resultó divertido.

\- Aquí encontrarás el camino por tu cuenta, tengo asuntos que resolver - murmuré de forma seria y sin importancia.

\- Con que haz elegido, ¿no? - Karin me observó con ojos tímidos y llenos de tristeza.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres - la ignoré.

\- Sí, lo sabes - suspiró - Deberías saber que la chica llora cada noche antes de dormir, extraña la superficie, a su madre y hermanas.

\- Puedo imaginar como se siente - dudé, ¿de verdad lo sabía?

\- La chica ve algo en ti, pero duda... y no la culpo, logras ser muy mandón cuando te lo propones.

\- ¿Supones que debo creer en ti? - no podía evitar poner en duda su palabra cuando sé sus intenciones conmigo.

\- Lo sé, sé que dudas, pero... sería lindo verte feliz, si no es conmigo, me sentiré conforme que sea con ella - suspiró y sin mirar atrás se marchó desvaneciéndose para nunca volver - Cambia un poco, ella no caerá ante ti como yo - sus últimas palabras al menos sí me hicieron más sentido.

\- Descansa en paz, Karin - murmuré.

\- No era algo que deseaba ver, y sin embargo me sorprende tu benevolencia en el caso - me di vuelta y Kiba, el mensajero de los Dioses estaba frente a mi - Sasuke - inclinó levemente su cabeza, al menos era respetuoso en mis dominios.

\- ¿A qué vienes? - pregunté con voz grave.

\- Sabes bien a qué - de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino y aclaró su garganta - Esto es de parte del Señor Madara para ti, su excelencia.

\- Ya veo... - miré el sobre, definitivamente contenía su letra - No me interesa - tiré el pergamino al suelo, sabía que me llenaría de sermones respecto a lo que había hecho con Sakura.

\- Madara desea negociar contigo en cuanto a Sakura, si mal no recuerdas es una de sus hijas...

\- ¿Con que ahora se hará cargo como padre? Ella está en mis dominios, no es relevancia para los Dioses del Olimpo, ella es ahora mi reina.

\- La obligaste - me refutó, pero al ver que mi mirada cambió a una escrupulosa este aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo - Lee la carta y verás de lo que se trata. Mis asuntos contigo han terminado por ahora, pero te advierto, tu hermano no dejará impune tu actuar, mi Señor Sasuke.

En parte tenía razón pero al fin y al cabo, Madara, por muy poderoso que fuera no se atrevería a enfrentarme, perdería mucho en contra y ambos sabemos que no pueden suceder más desgracias para los Dioses.

De pronto algo en el espeso aire se sintió extraño, me dirigí al trono para ver que ocurría cuando a través de mi espejo noté a dos hombres desafiar mis dominios.

La cólera comenzó a emerger de mi cuerpo al saber sus intenciones y llamé a Cerbero de forma inmediata. La bestia vino a mi como el can más fiel de todos, esperando mis ordenes.

\- Tu lugar ahora es con Sakura, no la pierdas de vista y sé amable con ella, a los intrusos déjalos pasar. Haré de su bienvenida algo que jamás olvidarán.

 **...**

* * *

.

* * *

.::::.

 _...Continuará..._

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Debo admitir que de cierta manera me resultó difícil crear la escena del rapto, en mi historia le di un giro respecto a esto que más adelante sabrán. De todas formas, eso fue lo más duro de escribir, porque admitámoslo, está mal. Aquí al menos no quise hacerlo como un Dios perverso.

A medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta que Sasuke es un personaje lleno de sorpresas ;). En realidad imaginármelo como Dios del Inframundo le sienta bien, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Estaré atentas a sus comentarios y reacciones :D

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

* * *

 __Kelly Anne Rose__


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

Hemos llegado a la **segunda parte y final de este two shots,** espero que lo disfruten. Agradezco a todos mis lectores que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mi historia, además también agradezco por aquellos que dejaron sus coquetos reviews, favoritos y follows.

Me disculpo de antemano si en la primera parte habían errores ortográficos, por más que lo revisé antes de subirlo se me escaparon algunos detalles u.u, espero que en esta segunda parte no sea el caso, ya que fui más meticulosa.

 **Marishka16** , en cuanto a tu pregunta, Hinata representa a Hestia (es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura y el hogar) es una diosa pacífica, por eso sentí que Hinata sería la mejor opción para representarla. Artemisa (diosa de la caza, los bosques y los animales) es representado por Temari. Espero haber aclarado tu duda :)

 _ ***Ojalá y, como recomendación, saber lo que dice el mito entre Hades y Perséfone para entender un poco más la historia.**_

Esta vez no adelantaré nada así qué me retiro.

Por ahora... **¡A leer!** :D

* * *

 **.::::.**

* * *

 **Un impulso hacia el éxtasis**

 **.**

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy cerca de los terrenos del señor del Inframundo, se encontraban Sasori y Deidara, ambos guerreros valientes cuyas hazañas se han llenado de admiración y elogios. Amigos casi inseparables en cada propósito de nuevas aventuras, motivo por el cual ahora yacían en las profundidades de la tierra en busca de su siguiente peripecia.

Ambos guerreros, después de haber hecho incontables proezas, se habían arriesgado en hacer algo aún más audaz, queriendo superar por mucho a las heroicas batallas anteriores.

El objetivo de ambos guerreros era nada más ni nada menos que casarse con una de las hijas de Madara. Deidara eligió a Helena, ambos raptaron a la chica cuando aún era una niña, ahora resultaba el turno de Sasori que haría lo mismo con Sakura.

\- Esto ha resultado bastante fácil - murmuró Deidara - Y así decían que no podríamos hacerlo - rió.

\- Cuida tu espalda, El Señor del Inframundo no es un Dios que descanse - pronunció Sasori con cautela.

\- Es una hazaña increíble lo que han hecho ustedes dos, Deidara y Sasori - la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba de forma tenebrosa por los pasillos - Incluso hasta evadieron las trampas de mis dominios - su voz lúgubre podía escucharse claramente.

\- Tan solo venimos a saludar y darte nuestro más humilde servicio, mi señor.

\- Hmph, creen que necesito servicio, ¿yo?, ¿un Dios? - su risa se sintió retumbar por los muros de piedra oscura, la poca luz que había lentamente se desvanecía hasta convertirse en obscuridad total - Me parece justo conocer a los guerreros que se atrevieron valientemente a entrar en mis tierras.

\- Mi señor, es usted un Dios piadoso - dijo Sasori con voz de alivio.

\- Esto no me gusta, Sasori, sabemos lo que se dice de él - murmuró Deidara.

\- Adelante, si pueden - la luz iluminó los pasillos una vez más y ambos guerreros apresuraron su paso.

Desde su trono, Sasuke yacía inquieto, una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de su boca cada vez que sentía que los intrusos estaban cerca, sabía que las intensiones de ambos eran secuestrar a Sakura, pero no lo permitiría.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Esto es increíble, primero me secuestra, me dice que soy su reina y Diosa del Inframundo para gobernar a su lado, ¿y ahora me niega y ni si quiera me dirige la palabra? ¿Por qué me molesta esto?

Lancé los almohadones con toda mi fuerza, no podía soportar la idea de que ahora me tratase como una cualquiera, pero lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que esto me importara.

\- ¡Demonios! - grité.

Todo esto sería más fácil si Sasuke luciera tal y como lo había escuchado, un ser grotesco, feo y sin sentimientos que solo le interesaba el poder y ser intimidante para otros.

Pero nada resultó así, era un Dios justo, apuesto... maldición su rostro es lo que más odio. Sus facciones son tan bellas que incluso superaría al elfo más apuesto de la superficie.

Sus ojos son hipnóticos y llenos de un basto poso oscuro de misterios; cuando me observa es como si viera a través de mi y eso me irrita. Quiero odiarlo por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo hacerlo debido a que nada malo ha hecho en contra de mi persona. Me dio un hogar e incluso un dominio propio el cual me recuerda a mi tierra.

Debo odiarme por mis estúpidas cavilaciones, es ilógico encontrar correcto lo que hizo. Pero mi cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente a lo que piensa mi cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Deberé encontrar un equilibrio en todo esto y adaptarme? ¿O pedir una última vez a los Dioses por mi rescate?, los cuales me han abandonado y fallado.

Creo que el sentir el rechazo de mi propia familia es lo que más duele y me impide querer regresar, mi madre me ha dado la espalda, los Dioses ignoraron mis plegarias... al menos Sasuke pareciera ser diferente a ellos cuando lo desea.

Ahora me pregunto qué estará haciendo que no puedo salir de mi habitación, incluso su bestia merodea mi pasillo de forma inquieta.

 **...**

* * *

\- Ah, helos aquí, famosos guerreros entre los muertos - Sasuke exclamó con una voz llena de recibimiento, sorprendiendo a ambos héroes.

Sasuke yacía con su armadura y cetro, se había puesto su casco para así impedir que vieran su rostro y lucir más imponente.

\- Mi señor Sasuke - dijeron al unísono.

\- Por favor, acepten la acogida que les brindo por tal intrépida osadía - sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron frente a una mesa llena de comida, pero Deidara dudó si sacar un bocadillo.

\- No es veneno si eso piensas, Deidara - musitó Sasuke con sorna.

\- No, por supuesto que no, mi señor - comentó algo asustado.

\- Mi señor Sasuke, nuestra visita será breve - comentó Sasori algo nervioso.

\- Lo sé - Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, acomodándose.

\- ¿Lo sabe? - preguntó Sasori con gran nerviosismo.

\- Muchachos - sonrió, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, mirándolos fijamente. Su expresión cambió a una llena de hostilidad y su voz se agravó - ¿De verdad piensan que su atrevimiento sería prudente?

Ambos decidieron sacar sus espadas debido a lo tenebroso que se volvió la cena, pero unas serpientes emergieron desde abajo logrando atraparlos para que se mantuvieran en sus asientos.

\- ¡Mi señor, está equivocado! - masculló Deidara.

\- ¡Cállate, tonto, él sabe de nuestras intenciones! - respondió Sasori - ¡Sakura debe ser mía! - manifestó - ¡Ella será feliz conmigo al ver que logré sacarla de este maldito lugar!

\- Colmas mi paciencia, Sasori, no es de sabios enfrentarse con un Dios y mucho menos conmigo - Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia Sasori con pasos firmes y fuertes.

\- ¡Demonios, Sasori, cállate y solo trata de soltarte! - chilló Deidara cortando a las serpientes con una de sus dagas.

\- Hmph, Sasori - musitó Sasuke deleitándose en verlo con tal desesperación por zafarse de las serpientes - Tu atrevimiento será tu perdición - masculló con seriedad.

Sus ojos cambiaron a unos de color rojo carmesí y sin dudarlo llamó a las Furias, estas emergieron lentamente de la oscuridad, eran mujeres pero no del todo. Su rostro y cuerpo eran opacos, con notorias deformaciones en la piel y sus ojos eran dos luces rojas que sonreían de forma siniestra.

Al acercarse aún más se notaron sus alas negras como de grandes murciélagos y en sus manos poseían largos látigos de cuero, listos para desgarrar la piel de quienes eran sus convictos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Alejen esas cosas de mi! - gritó Sasori con desesperación.

\- ¡Castiguen a este! - apuntó Sasuke a Sasori - Háganlo pagar por su imprudencia de entrar al Inframundo, al otro me da igual si escapa, al menos así divulgaría un mensaje a aquellos que osan querer entrar a mis dominios - sentenció con voz tosca y enérgica.

Las furias asintieron y sin dudarlo se llevaron a ambos a sus guaridas para atormentarlos por el crimen que cometieron.

Al ver que ambos dejaron el salón se deshizo de su casco y tomó asiento.

Sasuke se restregó la sien debido al agotamiento, no era común hacer uso de las furias para hacer pagar a aquellos que se atrevían a entrar al Inframundo, le resultaba agotador y de cierta forma molesto escuchar los gritos de aquellos que eran torturados, pero las reglas eran las reglas y debían aprender de tal atrevimiento frente a un Dios.

\- Veo que algo te perturba - Sakura apareció en el trono, tomando a Sasuke desprevenido.

\- Y yo veo que Cerbero te dejó salir - su voz sonaba apagada, claramente había quedado sin energías.

\- Le ordené que vigilara la entrada al Inframundo, después de todo esa es su obligación, no vigilar a una reina.

\- Hmph - sonrió Sasuke con deleite, aquello lo llenó de regocijo.

\- Pero al parecer no soy una después de todo - masculló Sakura claramente molesta - ¿Debo limpiar su trono o tal vez brindarle unos masajes, mi señor?

Sasuke lanzó una carcajada ante lo bueno que sonaba aquello, pero entendió a lo que sus palabras reflejaban en realidad.

\- Sakura, puedo notar lo molesta que te encuentras - se saboreó los labios y la miró fijamente - Lo que no entiendo es el por qué.

\- ¿El por qué? - lo imitó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Es exactamente lo que dije, ¿ya no puedes oírme? - se burló, provocando que ella apretara más sus dientes.

\- Me dices que me necesitas, que soy tu reina, que domino parte del Inframundo junto a ti como una Diosa para luego denigrarme con... ¿con un espíritu?

\- Pensé que no te importaba tu rol aquí - manifestó Sasuke, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar sus labios o sus ojos al verla con tal fuego.

\- Hmp. Pues no me importa, por lo que saldré de aquí.

\- Sabes que nadie puede hacerlo - su voz comenzaba a ser más ronca, aquello debilitó a Sakura debido a lo irresistible que ahora le parecía.

\- Un mortal no, pero un Dios, sí. Y resulta que estoy casada con uno, así que si no te importa, me largo - Sakura quedó algo sorprendida ante la risa del Dios del Inframundo, por lo que nuevamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero este había desaparecido.

\- Es interesante - su voz se escuchó como eco en medio del salón real.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella algo inquieta al no poder saber donde estaba.

\- Tú, la forma en que me enfrentas, la manera en que deseas gobernar - hubo una pausa y las demás antorchas comenzaban a extinguirse - En como deseas hacer lo que quieres - Sakura observaba atenta cada rincón - Pero lo que más me cautiva y a la vez me intriga son tus reacciones ante mi.

\- No caeré en tu juego si eso quieres, Sasuke. No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y sé como llegar a mi habitación sin necesidad de tener una luz que me guíe.

\- No lo dudo, pero te inquieta no saber donde estoy, te aflige no saber donde apareceré - su voz comenzaba a escucharse aún más cerca y Sakura comenzaba a sobresaltarse.

La oscuridad era inminente, tan solo había una antorcha disponible, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

\- Es bastante estúpido de tu parte si quieres asustarme de esa forma - masculló con poca seguridad.

\- ¿Tu crees? Yo presiento que logro intimidarte, de lo contrario... - su voz ahora se alejaba - ¿Por qué te diriges tan desesperada hacia el fuego?

Apenas ella tocó la antorcha, esta se apagó, dejándola en plena oscuridad, ni si quiera podía ver luz de los demás pasillos a lo lejos o aquellas que estaban en el segundo piso. Sasuke fue astuto y quitó todo rastro de luminiscencia. Ahora todo era nebulosidad y vacío.

\- Dime, Sakura... ¿qué sientes ahora? - preguntó suavemente como si de un murmullo se tratase - ¿Piensas en lo que haré ahora?

\- Basta, Sasuke - suspiró, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

\- ¿Te inquieta que mis manos logren tocarte, o tal vez temas desearlo? - aquel comentario hizo que le hirviera la sangre, el escenario era perfecto, no podía verlo, pero su cabeza ya había imaginado aquellos ojos mirarla con deseo - Como mencionaste anteriormente y cito "estás casada con un Dios", conmigo. Y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerte mía, ¿no crees que este sería una buena ocasión?

\- No... - dijo con un leve tono a pregunta.

\- Puedo ver que tiemblas, Sakura - ella continuaba observando en vano por si lo veía, pero nada - Tragas saliva cada vez que escuchas mi voz...

\- ¿Un extraño juega al escondite conmigo, no crees que esa es razón suficiente para lucir nerviosa? - masculló con firmeza.

\- No soy un extraño, soy tu esposo - ella escuchó que sonreía y caminó hacia donde escuchaba su voz.

\- Un esposo que no le ha dado anillo a su consorte - lo desafió, quería llegar hacia él.

\- No lo necesitas.

\- Pero lo quiero - argumentó, deseaba encontrarlo.

\- Si das un paso más te quemarás - ahora su voz sonaba más cerca, por lo que ella se aproximó una vez más - Sakura... - dijo como una melodía tentadora.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó ella, imitando su tono.

\- Tus oídos fallan - las luces se encendieron y Sasuke apareció detrás de ella, quien acarició su lóbulo izquierdo con su nariz, haciendo que la mujer sintiera escalofríos - Hueles bien.

Sakura se dio vuelta lentamente y pudo ver a un hombre sereno mirándola sin decirle nada como si con sus ojos le transmitiera lo que callaba.

\- Sasuke... - pronunció ensimismada, él escucho latir su corazón, pero algo lo inquietó y se alejó de ella.

\- No aún... - suspiró con reticencia - No hasta que me conozcas como soy en realidad.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días Sakura comenzó a experimentar cierta curiosidad hacia él, empezó a darse cuenta de que no era el Dios perverso que todos decían que era. Tampoco eran cierto los rumores sobre el temperamento de Sasuke, muchos lo calificaban como huraño e irritante. Para ella era un Dios justo, altruista y pasivo, quien a menudo intentaba mantener un relativo equilibrio en todo.

Con el tiempo Sakura pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones respecto a él, y se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más, hasta aceptarlo.

De lejos podía ver como hacía su trabajo con las almas que entraban al Tártaro, el lugar más profundo del Inframundo, era el sitio en donde los recién llegados eran juzgados después de la muerte y donde los malvados eran castigados.

Comenzó a asimilar las tareas y el arduo trabajo que era encargarse de cada alma, al menos con eso su mente se ocupaba en otras cosas y no en las contantes súplicas que hace semanas dejó de hacerle a los Dioses.

Se sintió abandonada y traicionada por ellos, por lo que vio a Sasuke como alguien en quien confiar lentamente.

\- Sakura, mira esta alma - Sasuke yacía vestido con su singular teñida negra. Cada vez que debía juzgar la esencia de lo que fue un humano, traía consigo aquel horrible casco, con el cual solo se veían sus ojos de fulgor rojo y su mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? - preguntó intrigada.

\- Veo que lo que lo trajo a mis dominios fue debido a que defendió a su esposa de un violador - dijo Sasuke de forma acertada - Al menos pudo salvar a la mujer del abuso.

\- Eso quiere decir que esta alma murió como un héroe - dijo Sakura con seguridad.

\- Así es... un héroe que asesinó a otra alma.

\- ¿También es un asesino? - inquirió Sakura algo sorprendida.

\- No del todo, él tomó una vida a cambio de otra, defendió el honor de su mujer al matar al agresor - Sasuke meditó sabiamente para destinar al ente a un lugar del Inframundo - Con lo que has visto, Sakura, y como la Reina de este lugar ¿Cuál sería su destino?

\- El mío, puedo encargarme de darle la paz que tanto necesita.

\- Hmph, ya no tienes más que aprender, Sakura. Ve, sabes el camino, yo me encargaré del violador - su voz fue algo más lúgubre y casi como si disfrutara lo que venía después.

\- ¿Aquel sujeto esta aquí?

\- Ambos murieron casi al instante, y helo aquí - Sakura vio una sonrisa perversa emerger en sus labios - Vaya, asesinó a muchos... sin remordimientos, incluso niños - Sasuke podía ver todo con sus ojos.

A pesar de querer ver cual era el destino para aquella alma, Sakura sabía con certeza que su final sería un castigo eterno del cual vagaría hasta el fin de los días en tormento.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y la relación de ambos surgía positivamente, Sakura sabía todo lo que debía hacer para cumplir las reglas del Inframundo, cada trabajo y tarea que debía manejar como reina. Por lo que ya poco le interesaba si existía un rescate, ya nada le preocupaba más que cuidar almas que estaban a su cargo como si estas fueran sus propios hijos. Al menos aquello la distraía de lo que antes era su realidad, aceptando poco a poco la nueva.

\- Ten - Sasuke apareció detrás de ella, en sus manos sostenía una prenda femenina.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Descúbrelo por ti misma - sonrió.

Sakura lo hizo y vio que se trataba de un bello vestido color dorado, tan resplandeciente que incluso sobresalía ante la oscuridad, y el fulgor de los charcos de lava atenuaba aún más el brillo de la tela.

\- Me gustaría que lo ocuparas ahora, iremos por una cabalgata.

\- ¿Cabalgata? Pensé que este lugar no tenía vida - respondió extrañada.

\- Así es, pero soy un Dios, y como tal merezco ciertos lujos - sus ojos la observaron de pies a cabeza haciéndola ruborizarse - Te veré en tus dominios, Sakura.

Sasuke había terminado de alistar a los caballos cuando una presencia muy conocida lo esperaba en el salón real. Como Dios sabía perfectamente cuando alguien deseaba entrar en sus dominios como también presentía la presencia de otro Dios.

Disgustado y molesto dejó la entrada a los Campos Elíseos para dirigirse al salón de su trono para enfrentar a su hermano, sus pisadas eran firmes, sus manos hechas puños y su quijada estaba tensa debido a que sabía el por qué de su visita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz cambió a una tosca y dominante. No era que odiara a su hermano, simplemente poseía cierto resentimiento hacia él y a sus visitas imprevistas e inoportunas.

\- Vengo a negociar por Sakura, es un caos en la superficie por tu culpa. Mebuki a provocado incontables muertes a causa de tu ambición.

\- ¿Ambición? - preguntó en tono de burla - ¿Si quiera sabes de lo que hice en realidad, Madara? - reprochó con severidad.

\- ¡Raptaste a una de mis hijas! - bramó disgustado.

\- Ahora reclamas su paternidad, ¿dónde estabas cuando ella era solo una Ninfa del bosque? - lo enfrentó - ¿Acaso ella no merecía estar en el Olimpo como las demás?

\- Sabes bien el por qué - Madara lucía rígido y enfadado, muy por el contrario a como lucía Sasuke, quien se paseo por el salón con tranquilidad.

\- Iba a raptarla un guerrero, Sasori era su nombre - el rostro de Madara cambió a sorpresa, pero su ceño fruncido aún permanecía intacto. Sasuke prosiguió - Tenía un plan bastante ruidoso, era demasiado pretencioso en cuanto a sus hazañas, por lo que me hizo interesarme aún más en Sakura. Claramente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al saber sus intenciones - confesó. Madara se quedó quieto sin poder responder - No fue solo su belleza lo que me hizo secuestrarla, traté de salvarla de la ambición de Sasori por conseguir a una de las hijas del gran Dios del trueno - lo miró seriamente a los ojos - Quería presumirla como trofeo, Madara - Sasuke tomó unos sorbos de vino y prosiguió - Puedes imaginar que al no verla en los bosques supo que estaba aquí - Madara levantó una ceja, estaba intrigado - Me imagino que ya sabes cómo termino eso - Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

\- ¿Me dices esto para que agradezca tu noble gesto? - protestó - Haces de mi hija tu esposa, sabiendo que es tu sobrina. Si bien la salvaste de un suplicio la has puesto en otro aún mayor.

\- No la he tocado, y aún así no la considero como una de tus hijas, jamás la trataste como tal - Sasuke lo miró con desprecio.

\- No juegues conmigo, hermano, mi paciencia es limitada - lo desafió Madara.

\- También la mía y una vez más te recuerdo que el inquilino eres tú - dicho esto ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, la tensión era evidente - Sakura se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por ende... esto es innecesario.

\- La tierra agoniza, Sasuke, sin Sakura... - suspiró, tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano - Mebuki dejará a la tierra estéril - confesó Madara con pesar.

\- No quiero hacerlo - se negó, de cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura en sus dominios.

\- Debes, por el bien de la humanidad.

\- Tú y tu humanidad, siempre te ha importado que continúen idolatrándote como siempre lo han hecho - se mofó - ¿Temes que, si no logras convencerme, te conviertas en alguien como yo? Hmph - Sasuke se sentó nuevamente y suspiró.

\- Sabes que es lo correcto de hacer, hermano - manifestó Madara, esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke pensó en sus posibilidades y al hacerlo notó la presencia de Sakura en una de las esquinas del salón, debido a su rostro pudo saber que había escuchado cada parte de la conversación, su semblante lucía pálido y a la vez lleno de asombro. No la culpaba debido a que jamás pensó que su padre sería el Dios del trueno. Un Dios que, a pesar de saber de su existencia, la había abandonado en la tierra.

\- Bien - masculló - Lo haré, mañana a primera hora. Puedes decirle a Kiba que venga por ella.

\- Sabía que eras un Dios sabio, hermano - Madara tocó el hombro de Sasuke para luego desaparecer, dirigiéndose hacia el Olimpo.

\- Siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma - comentó Sasuke - Puedes salir de tu escondite, Sakura, sé que estás aquí.

\- No quise hacerlo, vine a buscarte cuando de pronto escuché mi nombre en la conversación - sus ojos verdes lucían acongojados como si las lágrimas estuvieran próximas a salir.

\- Si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme lo que sea - pero al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza e incertidumbre cambió de opinión - O si gustas, puedes volver a tu habitación. Mañana deberás regresar a tu vida, como siempre quisiste.

\- No, no quiero posponer esto, vamos - ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa mientras que Sasuke suspiró no tan convencido ante su actitud - Necesito despejarme... - su voz se escuchó casi como súplica a lo que Sasuke asintió y la acompañó hacia los caballos.

Sabía que esto solo le sería aún más difícil decir adiós, pero a pesar de lo que quería debía pensar en lo que era bueno para ella y también en lo que era justo para la humanidad.

Ambos partieron rumbo a los Campos Elíseos para recorrer los bastos paisajes que las almas puras podían disfrutar en su estadía al paraíso.

Sakura estaba segura de que el lugar era eterno, pues no sabía cuando podría terminar. Los Campos Elíseos poseían una cantidad de variedad en paisajes, habían campos floreados, bosques, ríos, cascadas, prácticamente cualquier panorama que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad.

\- Es hermoso - musitó fascinada.

\- Que bueno que sea de tu agrado - Sakura lo miraba de reojo, era imposible no verlo de vez en cuando si lucía tan diferente ahora en cuanto a carácter.

El Dios malvado que pensó que era se había transformado de un segundo a otro en algo totalmente diferente, sabía que lo había enjuiciado injustamente antes, pero con tal noticia había cambiado más de parecer.

En medio del campo, Sasuke se distinguía aún más en aquel corcel negro, parecía más imponente y más formidable. Sus ojos miraban al frente sin gesto alguno como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

La capa oscura del Dios del Inframundo ondeaba ligeramente a medida que avanzaban por las sendas del bosque.

\- No sabría si agradecerte o no, debido a que tampoco quisiste decirme la verdad - Sakura lucía insegura en si continuar - Pero tampoco puedo quejarme, a pesar de todo no me has tratado como esclava... y aunque suene estúpido... - Sasuke la miró de reojo con intriga - ... disfrutaba debatir contigo - sonrió.

\- Nunca es malo tener controversias en ciertos temas, Sakura - sonrió - Detente aquí.

Sakura obedeció y ambos se bajaron de sus caballos. Sasuke avanzó unos pasos delante de ella para guiarla a uno de los arroyos más bellos del lugar.

\- Jamás pensé que esto fuera tan... hermoso - exclamó encantada.

\- Siempre se habla de lo malo del Inframundo, pero todo tiene dos caras, dos realidades diferentes. Los ignorantes solo se quedan con lo malo y dejan lo bueno a un lado a causa de la poca falta de credulidad - Sasuke suspiró y se sentó, apoyándose justo en un árbol.

\- ¿Es extraño que ahora no desee irme cuando tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo? - aquello extrañó a Sasuke, más aún cuando vio que Sakura se sentaba a su lado - Me siento casi como en casa.

\- Debes irte - su voz se escuchó poco convencida.

\- Lo sé - musitó ella - Creo que ahora puedo entenderte un poco más, has caído en prejuicios como un Dios malvado y horrible cuando la verdad... - Sakura lo miró a los ojos y ambos se observaron - ¿Qué significará esto que siento por ti, Sasuke?

\- No sé a lo que te refieres - tragó saliva y miró el arroyo, de pronto se sentía nervioso.

\- No debería sentir atracción por ti, pero lo hago - confesó - He visto lo peor de ti y lo mejor. He presenciado momentos en los que eres cruel, pero también he visto tu parte más humana...

\- No creo que hayas visto con claridad - musitó, mirándola de reojo mientras ella se acercaba más.

\- Podré ser obstinada algunas veces, pero no soy ingenua, he visto a través de ti, como tú de mi.

\- Hmph.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? - sonrió - ¿Ahora quién se encuentra inquieto debido a mis palabras? - su voz sonaba como un desafío cautivador - Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero, Sasuke, sabes lo que pienso, ¿por qué negar lo que sientes tu también?

\- Sakura... - musitó, sentía que él no merecía tantos halagos y menos su atención, a pesar de quererla se resistía por el solo hecho de que si probaba de ella no podría dejarla ir.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él, colocándose sobre su cuerpo como si de una montura se tratase. Sasuke la observaba perplejo admirando su rostro y tocando suavemente sus caderas. No sabía si continuar, pero al verla tan dispuesta se acercó a sus labios para probar su dulce sabor.

Sasuke acarició sus mejillas mientras la besaba, un inocente beso que comenzaba a transformarse en lujuria. Él abrió sus ojos al sentir que no podría detenerse si las cosas continuaban de esta forma, por lo que dejó de besarla y se levantó rápidamente, tratando de serenarse. Pero los dulces labios de la mujer continuaban en su boca tan febrilmente que no podría olvidarlo incluso aunque quisiera.

Sakura lo observó, añorando caer una vez más en sus brazos. Su cuerpo le exigía sentir aquellas manos recorrer su piel, por lo que lentamente caminó hacia él y acarició su hombro para reconfortarlo. Sabía que debía estar en medio de un dilema, de lo contrario no se hubiera comportado de esa manera al rechazarla tan repentinamente.

Comenzó a tocar su espalda y luego sus brazos, tratando de que él se diera vuelta y volviera a mirarla, y así lo hizo. Sus ojos lucían inquietos por lo que ella puso una mano en su mentón, acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a su mejilla.

\- Temo lastimarte - confesó algo agitado, en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron abruptamente a un color rojo - Te deseo, pero mi fuerza... no sé si podré controlarme.

\- Confío en ti. Tus ojos... - Sasuke apretó los dientes, pensando en que tal vez su aspecto la había asustado - Tus ojos lucen aún más atractivos... - aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y poco a poco se acercó pasar besarlo.

Sus labios se tocaron por unos instantes, Sasuke volvió a acariciarla con delicadeza, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta bajar lentamente a su cuello. Ambos se detuvieron para observarse y supieron en ese momento que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Dejaron los Campos Elíseos y caminaron hacia las escaleras del castillo, sus pasos eran lentos como si ambos disfrutaran el recorrido. Subieron los escalones dirigiéndose miradas fugaces llenas de picardía.

Pero Sasuke no pudo evitar devorarla una vez que llegaron al último peldaño. Atrapó su rostro con necesidad y sin esfuerzo alguno la levantó del suelo para que ella se aferrara a su cuerpo.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación, sin decirse ninguna palabra Sasuke la soltó lentamente hasta que sus pies volvieron al piso. Él comenzó a despojarse de su armadura, tirándola con fuerza lejos de ambos. Luego retiró su camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo.

Sakura suspiró al verlo y tocó sus pectorales con la punta de los dedos, acariciando con cuidado cada parte de su piel, la cual ardía con ímpetu.

Recorriendo su pecho con curiosidad decidió apoyar la palma de su mano justo donde latía su corazón, se encontraba alterado y aquello le gustaba, jamás lo había visto o sentido tan indómito.

Sasuke le permitió observar su torso, mientras él se preocupaba de acariciar su sedosa cabellera rosada. Sus ansias aumentaban a medida que sentía que ella lo tocaba con más urgencia.

Sin poder evitarlo le quitó el vestido, haciendo contacto visual con sus ojos, no deseaba perderse ni un segundo de su aspecto cuando él la tocaba.

La besó una vez más, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta caer juntos sobre la cama. Sakura acarició su espalda, deleitándose de lo suave que era su piel.

Los besos de Sasuke iban de su boca hasta su cuello, embriagándola hasta que perdiera la cordura. Era tanto el deseo que sentía por él que ella alzó sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el momento y él aprovechó de entrelazar una de sus manos con la de ella, estrechándola con suavidad.

Sasuke dejó de besarla y observó sus ojos como si no pudiera creer que esto estuviera pasando, ella se mordió el labio inferior lentamente y luego lo besó, incitándolo a que no se detuviera.

Y así el Dios oscuro había sucumbido a los encantos de una Ninfa para convertirse en el esclavo eterno de su belleza y bondad.

.

.

El día había llegado Sasuke esperó con impaciencia la llegaba de Kiba, se sentía con angustia y notoriamente mal humorado. No tenía el descaro de pedirle a Sakura que se quedara, eso significaría el fin de la raza humana y no era tan tacaño como para dejarla aquí sabiendo que sin ella la humanidad perecería.

Sin decir palabra alguna caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón real, sabía que Kiba yacía más cerca de sus dominios y eso lo hacía perderse más y más en la locura ¿Qué sería de él sin Sakura? ¿Volverían sus demonios a consumirlo por completo como era antes?

El tiempo pasaba cuando se distrajo con un pequeño ratón que merodeaba uno de los árboles frutales que habían dentro del salón real. Sasuke lo observó en silencio, caminó hacia él y notó aquel detalle que antes había omitido en el roedor anterior.

El pequeño lo observó con recelo y temor, sus ojos eran igual de expresivos como cualquier otro animal. A medida que Sasuke se acercaba la postura del ratón se hizo aún más pequeña y se escondió en un orificio del mármol.

Sasuke suspiró y tomó una de las frutas que, ya maduras, se podía desprender su corteza con más facilidad. Tomó la granada y con sus dedos sacó un grano rojo y jugoso para entregárselo al ratón.

Con desconfianza el roedor olfateó el pedazo de fruta, miró a Sasuke con timidez y salió lentamente de su escondite.

\- Veo que ahora te agradan más - la voz de Sakura hizo que este se levantara rápidamente. Su belleza no tenía comparación, su pelo suelto y frondoso le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sin mencionar aquel ceñido vestido dorado que dejaba ver uno de sus muslos debido al corte atrevido de la vestimenta - Es curioso, jamás había visto un tipo de fruta similar.

Sasuke temió en ofrecérsela, no sabría como negarle esto si decidiera probarla. Si lo hacía...

\- No son frutas... son... granadas - Sasuke maldijo al no ser más creativo.

\- ¿Qué son? Si no es fruta puedo ver que es comestible, se la diste al ratón - continuó ella, mirando la forma singular de aquel fruto rojo.

\- No puedes comerla, Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Sakura lo miró fijamente con cierta diversión al ver que nuevamente continuaban discutiendo.

\- Hmph, sigues siendo obstinada, he dicho que no puedes y no lo harás - sentenció Sasuke, desapareciendo la fruta al momento en que cerró su puño.

Sakura lo miró con gracia y se acercó a él para besarlo, pero él la detuvo. Sasuke solo la observaba con atención como queriendo memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro, acarició sus mejillas y tomó su mentón para besarla, pero maldijo a sus adentros al saber de la presencia de Kiba.

\- Mi Lady - la voz de Kiba hizo un eco ensordecedor en medio del salón - Su carruaje la espera - el mensajero de los Dioses había llegado con un inusual carruaje blanco compuesto por cinco pegasos del mismo tono.

\- Adiós, Sasuke - ella le brindó una sonrisa - ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - susurró.

Sasuke no supo como responderle ante aquella pregunta, por lo que solo atinó a despedirse.

\- Adiós, Sakura - y de inmediato le dio la espalda para desaparecer en medio del salón.

La joven Ninfa se entristeció ante su actuar y miró el lugar como si buscara algo con desesperación. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Señorita Sakura, debemos partir ahora - la apresuró.

\- Enseguida - exclamó.

Su rostro lucía como si algo tramase y subió al carruaje de inmediato, colocándose cómoda en los suaves y acolchonados asientos. Kiba partió de inmediato, dejando el Inframundo lo más rápido que podía.

Sakura abrió su puño y en el se encontraban cinco granos de granada, el color carmesí de cada uno de ellos lucían jugosos y apetitosos. Sin dilatar más la espera por su curioso sabor acercó su mano a la boca y probó el gusto de la fruta. La sensación que dejó en su paladar era dulce como la sepa de la uva más madura.

\- ¿De casualidad no probó ninguna fruta estando en el Inframundo o sí? - preguntó Kiba, dejando los dominios de Sasuke.

\- ¿No? - Sakura se extrañó ante la pregunta - ¿La granada cuenta como fruta?

\- La granada es la única fruta que crece en el Inframundo, por lo tanto sí - Kiba quedó en silencio y comenzó a pensar - Si usted consumió aunque sea un grano no podrá volver al Olimpo, las leyes del infierno son muy claras para todos aquellos que hubiesen probado algún alimento en el reino de los muertos.

\- Ya veo... - Sakura sin embargo no lucía abatida, por el contrario estaba tranquila.

La noche anterior divagó por horas lo mucho que deseaba quedarse en el Inframundo, aunque por otro lado no podía no extrañar a su madre y el aire fresco de la Tierra.

Al llegar al Olimpo la primera en acercarse fue su madre, quien la abrazó con fuerza y sus lágrimas empaparon su vestido dorado.

\- ¿Te hizo algo ese demonio? - preguntó Mebuki con preocupación - Cielo, luces pálida. Ven.

\- ¡Alto! - rugió Madara, observando a Sakura detenidamente - Mebuki, suelta a Sakura por un momento.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? - vociferó inquieta.

\- Sakura - la voz de Madara se escuchaba como un rugido - Temo que no puedes volver al Olimpo o a la Tierra nunca más.

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices, Madara!? - chilló Mebuki, tomando a su hija de la mano - Sasuke la liberó, tú mismo dijiste que lo haría, ¿y me dices que no es bienvenida?

\- Pregúntale por qué, ella lo sabe - Madara suspiró y se dirigió a Naruto - Llama a Sasuke, de inmediato - pronunció con voz seria.

\- Sakura, querida, ¿qué está pasando? - su madre la tomó de su rostro, estaba preocupada, sus ojeras ahora eran pronunciadas y sus ojos lucían rojos por cada lágrima derramada.

\- Comí unos granos de granada... - esta vez su voz sonaba triste, pero no debido a su destino, sino por el daño que esto causaría en su madre.

\- No, no... - Mebuki comenzó a llorar una vez más y abrazó a su hija con desesperación - No permitiré que vuelvas ahí.

\- No tienes poder para demandar algo así - la voz de Sasuke hizo que Mebuki apretara los dientes con fuerza - No eres rival para un Dios fundador - el rostro de Sasuke lucía con una leve sonrisa, su postura yacía relajada y llena de confianza - Tan solo vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

\- ¡Eres un...! - exclamó Mebuki, pero Hera intervino para contenerla.

\- ¡Suficiente! - rugió Madara - Los quiero a todos fuera de aquí a excepción de ustedes dos - dijo esto mirando a Mebuki y a Sakura - Y a ti hermano - Sasuke asintió.

Cuando todos se habían ido Mebuki se aferró a su hija mientras que Sasuke no paraba de tener una sonrisa casi perversa en sus labios debido al inesperado giro que tomó el destino.

\- Sasuke... sabes que no tendremos paz si Sakura no vuelve a la Tierra - comentó Madara evidentemente cansado del tema - Sin embargo no puedo contradecir tus leyes como Señor del Inframundo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Mebuki.

\- ¡Silencio! - Madara observó a la Diosa con evidente enfado en sus ojos y luego se dirigió a Sasuke - Te he convocado para llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Te escucho - la postura de Sasuke estaba llena de seguridad, lucía más erguido de lo normal y con evidente diversión en su mirada.

\- Sakura permanecerá seis meses en la Tierra y seis meses en el Infierno. Ambos sabemos que no podemos dejar la tierra estéril y Sakura contribuye en gran parte para hacer de la tierra un lugar apto para que esta sea fértil.

\- Estoy al pendiente de eso - Sasuke levantó una ceja y le sonrió a Sakura, pero su mirada contenía una mezcla entre el placer y la perversión - Muy bien, es un trato.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! - Mebuki lucía claramente molesta ante lo que estaba pasando - Sakura debe estar conmigo, Madara. No puedes condescender tal capricho por el hecho de que él sea tu...

\- ¡Basta, madre! - Sakura miró a Sasuke y este la observó algo sorprendido - Es lo justo, fue mi error cometer tal delito y debo cumplir las leyes que dicta el Inframundo - dicho esto Sasuke sonrió.

\- Ahí lo tienes, Mebuki. Al menos Sakura es comprensiva - suspiró Madara - Bien, Sakura, dentro de seis meses volverás a la Tierra y Mebuki - hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente - Comienza a enmendar el daño que has hecho, esta tortura hacia los humanos no puede continuar un día más.

\- Sakura - Sasuke alzó su mano para que ella caminara hacia él, pero Mebuki se interpuso y la abrazó con fuerza una vez más.

\- Pronto volveremos a estar juntas, hija - pronunció con voz desgastada de tanto sufrimiento.

\- No te preocupes, Mebuki, tu hija está es buenas manos - sonrió Sasuke con voz sarcástica para llenarla de más cólera, como todos pensaban en que él era un Dios malvado no podía bajar la guardia.

\- Sasuke, basta - le advirtió Madara sin gracia.

\- Nos veremos de nuevo, hermano - Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la acercó a su cuerpo para luego desaparecer al momento en que su cetro tocó el suelo.

Una vez más ambos yacían en las profundidades de la tierra, pero esta vez Sakura no lucía complacida a lo que Sasuke quiso saber el por qué.

\- No, no digas nada - Sakura se alejó de él - ¿Por qué te comportaste como un verdadero cretino en frente de todos?

\- Por mera diversión.

\- Mi madre casi colapsa con una crisis nerviosa y eso te resulta divertido - bufó.

\- Es muy difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a otros cuando solo conocen una parte de ti, Sakura, es mejor que crean que sufres en mis dominios y no que los disfrutas - Sasuke sonrió y ella se acercó para abofetearlo.

Sasuke impidió que lo tocara sin el mayor esfuerzo.

\- Eres despreciable cuando te lo propones - dijo seriamente.

Sasuke la observó y miró sus labios haciendo que esta forcejeara para alejarse de él.

\- Hmph, te rehúsas a besarme cuando antes lo deseabas - susurró.

\- Antes no te comportabas como un cretino - continuó forcejeando pero nada podía hacer ante el fuerte agarre de Sasuke.

\- Seré uno cuando deseo serlo, pero no puedo ante ti, jamás lo haría y lo sabes.

Sakura detuvo su forcejeó y lo miró a los ojos en busca de si lo que decía era verdad.

\- No quieres que el mundo conozca tu verdadero ser, ¿me equivoco?

\- No - respondió.

\- Aún no sé si pueda pasar por alto la angustia que provocaste en mi madre, aunque ella también te trató de igual e incluso peor forma... - suspiró.

\- Lo lamento - Sasuke acarició su mentón y ella sonrió - ¿Qué?

\- Es curioso todo esto, pensarán que sufro en tu morada cuando la verdad... lo disfruto.

\- Hay muchas cosas que son un misterio, Sakura, este es uno de ellos.

Sin poder dilatar más la espera de probar sus labios se acercó para besarla, y ella correspondió aquel beso donde ambos comenzaron a perderse en una pasión innegable y poco común entre luz y oscuridad.

Y así cada vez que ella regresaba al Inframundo la Tierra cambiaba a una estación fría, donde los árboles invernaban y los cielos se teñían de nubes sombrías que reflejaban una expresión de tristeza y luto, pero cuando ella retornaba a la Tierra, traía consigo el calor y la primavera y todo se llenaba de flores volviendo la vida a cada cosecha.

De esta forma cumpliría eternamente con su destino, dividida en dos mundos opuestos, consecuencia de un impulso que cambió el curso de la vida para ambos por siempre.

.

.~*~.

Fin.~*

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas? :O

Espero que les haya encantado, o al menos que haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco a todas el tiempo que se dan por leer alguna de mis historias, me siento agradecida y feliz de que aprecien mis creaciones :) Recuerden que seguiré escribiendo y tengo algunas que subiré una vez las tenga más desarrolladas; y para aquellas que siguen **Un camino a la Redención** , tengan **paciencia** que la terminaré y continuaré una vez que la inspiración vuelva a mi.

 _* Por último agradezco a mi beta reader, Ivonne, quién, a pesar de estar ocupada, se da el tiempo de leer mis historias y en ayudarme con detalles e ideas :)_

¡Nos leeremos pronto y gracias por pasar!

:D

* * *

 __Kelly Anne Rose__


End file.
